Sleep
by deeda
Summary: just another short one!Come on people we need more JJ/Hotch stories!


I don't own CM

JJ lay in the hospital bed trying to sleep. She knew that if she didn't fall asleep till the next time that the nurse did her round, the nurse would give JJ a sedative which JJ didn't want. Sedatives made you sleep all wonky and you had the weirdest dreams while u slept. So JJ clamped her eyes shut and tried to shut off her racing mind but it kept going back to earlier that day and the reason why she was lying in a hospital bed and not in the hotel with the rest of the team.

"You know you will probably sleep better if you stop fidgeting and clutching at the sheets."

JJ's eyes shot open and she saw him leaning against the door jam with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh well I can't sleep and if I don't fall asleep soon the nurse will give me a sedative which I really don't want because they make me feel all zonky."

"Zonky? Is that even a word?" Hotch smiled at the beautiful woman on the bed. He didn't know why he was here at the hospital instead of catching up on some much needed sleep in the hotel but these interactions with JJ made all the lack of sleep worth it.

"So what are you doing here instead of sleeping this case off?" JJ's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Well I couldn't sleep either and I figured that I might as well check up on you. Well I should probably go so that you can rest…" he trailed off

"NO! Hotch wait…" she called out to him. "Why don't you sit for a bit? Maybe it will help me sleep"

"Wow JJ!! So you think that I'm so boring that my talking will put you to sleep?" Hotch stated.

"What? No, no, no!! I didn't mean it like that!!!I'm so sorry.." Hotch's chuckle made her stop. "You're teasing me.. Hotch!" JJ couldn't keep the whine out of her voice but she couldn't help laughing at how he easily he could rile her up. That was the one thing that most people didn't know about Hotch. He was a tease. He would quietly slip in a comment that would be totally unexpected and you would think that you had upset him because he said with such a serious face. She had yet to figure out a way to tell when he was joking and when he was serious.

But right now he was joking because his face had broken out into a grin. One that rarely graced his handsome features and that showed his adorable dimples. JJ was thrilled that she was the one to bring it out.

"So why can't you sleep?" JJ asked once they had stopped laughing

"Well you know what it's like in a new place- a new bed and all that…" He knew that she could see right through his lame excuse and her snort just confirmed it.

"You honestly expect me to believe that Hotch? You're forgetting that I've been working with you for a while. I know that once the case is over you can sleep ANYWHERE.. so come on tell me what's bothering you?"

He doesn't want to tell her so he asks her why "she" can't sleep.

"No- I asked you first!!" Boy she could be stubborn when she wanted to be but JJ had surprised herself with how stubborn she was being with him right now. _Ok JJ he is your boss and you cannot talk back to him like that. No matter how much fun it is teasing him!! You can't do that with Hotch! No matter how adorable he looks with that grin! Oh God how I LOVE those dimples!!_

Hotch knew that when she was after the truth she was persistent so maybe because he was tired he just told her truth "Honestly I couldn't sleep because I knew that you were here. How can I fall asleep when you're in the hospital JJ?"

The honesty in his dark eyes left her speechless and he took that opportunity to continue.

"I know that you were barely hurt and that they are only keeping you overnight for observation and you will be on your way back to Virginia with us in the morning but how could I go to bed knowing that you were stuck in the hospital all alone?"

"Hotch.." she trailed off as the tears started streaming down her face and in a second he was by her side. She threw caution and propriety into the wind and threw her arms around him. The comfort and safety that surrounded her at that moment was something that she realized she had been desperate for all day.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that- all wrapped up in each other's arms but when she pulled him tighter to her when she felt him pulling away.

"Can you please hold me a while longer? Just till I fall asleep please I just want to close my eyes for a bit. I promise it will only be for 5 minutes but I just need… Please Hotch.."

He didn't say anything- just slid onto the bed beside her. JJ rested her head on his chest and promised herself that she would only shut her eyes for 5 minutes and then they would go back to being boss and subordinate.

They were found like that by the team in the morning!


End file.
